


The Magic Number

by winterstorrm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Multi, Porn, Post-Hogwarts, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/pseuds/winterstorrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s really missed Hermione and can’t wait to show her how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's hp_spring_fling. Thanks to the lovely singlemomsummer for the beta.

Harry's impatient wait was over. Hermione was home. She tumbled through the floo, her once messy hair swinging softly around her shoulders as she immediately unclipped her robes and threw them over the back of the nearest chair.

“Harry,” she said, and that was all he needed to sweep her into his arms and spin her around, his face in her hair, breathing in her familiar scent. He tipped his head back and rested his forehead against hers, his grin stuck to his face.

“Where’s our beloved housemate?” Hermione asked after a couple of minutes, glancing around the kitchen as if that would make Malfoy, the other member of their household, Apparate into the room on cue.

“He’s just gone to the Apothecary for a few ingredients he’s run out of,” Harry said. “He’ll be back soon.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Harry’s cock twitched in response.

He grinned, “We’re all alone. Just you and me.”

“How fortunate,” Hermione teased, a small hand reaching up and undoing Harry’s top button.

“Would you still let me fuck you if I said that the thought of him catching us at it was a turn on?” Harry said roughly as his hands slid around to cup her bottom.

Hermione licked her lips and started to undo Harry’s belt. “Harry, the thought of _Ron_ catching us used to turn me on if you recall?” Harry recalled alright. That had been part of the attraction, back when they were searching for Horcruxes, when Ron had been so paranoid about him and Hermione. As it had turned out, his paranoia had been well placed. Harry had felt bad about it at the time, but now he was only glad he hadn’t let the guilt get to him.

Hermione belonged with him, here at Grimmauld Place; Ron would never have made her happy. Hermione had certain _needs_ that could only be fulfilled by this relationship.

Harry’s prick was so hard at the thought of Malfoy coming home and finding them that it sprang free of its constraints like a prisoner escaping Azkaban. Hermione stroked it firmly; her brown eyes fixed on Harry’s before she dipped her head and gently sucked the head. “Merlin,” Harry tipped his head back and threaded a hand through her hair. “You’re such a kinky little thing, ‘Mione. I bet you want him to come back and join us, don’t you?”

Hermione’s eyes lifted to his again, her lips stretched around his prick, and shone with her honest assent.

“Hermione,” Harry groaned, an image of Hermione sandwiched between himself and Malfoy, one which abruptly shifted to Harry being the one in the middle. This wasn’t enough, he needed friction, he needed- He stepped back and his cock slipped from Hermione’s mouth, his hands sliding under her armpits as he hoisted her to her feet. Briefly he crashed their mouths together as he fumbled a hand underneath her knee length denim skirt, desperately seeking her core. He shoved her panties to one side and rubbed his thumb over her clit, loving the breathless gasp that she made as he did so, two fingers pushing inside her where she was already wet and ready for him. “Fuck.”

He levered her onto the table and spread her legs, filling the gap with himself, leaning forward to kiss her again. She was already pliant and boneless beneath his touch. He withdrew his fingers and with one fluid tug, ripped off her underwear and threw in to one side, positioned his cock and thrust up into her.

Harry loved being inside Hermione, loved that he had the power to reduce this sensible know-it-all to mush with a few strokes of his fingers and thrusts of his cock. She wrapped her legs around his arse, and Harry pushed forward, hard. She liked it like this, hard, fast and desperate. A tea cup fell to the floor and shattered and neither one noticed.

“Yes, fuck me,” Hermione urged. “Fill me, Harry. I want it. Come on… _harder_.”

Harry loved that prissy buttoned up Hermione had a filthy mouth. He buried his face in her neck and gave her what she wanted. With every ‘harder’ Harry obeyed, and as his orgasm started to build, he kissed her again, needing this more than anything, he’d missed her and- He came harder than he had in a long time, her name on his lips.

“Love you, Harry,” she breathed.

“Well, that was quite the show,” Malfoy drawled from the doorway having clearly arrived several minutes ago and watched them going at it. He clapped slowly, one eyebrow raised. Harry turned his head and grinned at the blond.

“Yeah, _I_ thought so,” he replied, stepping back and tucking himself back into his jeans and winking at Malfoy. He nodded at Hermione who was unfulfilled and panting in need on the table. “I was worried you wouldn’t make it back in time. Think you’re up for the job?”

Malfoy had already unzipped himself before Harry had finished his question. “Most definitely,” he drawled, stepping away from the door and coming to stand by Harry the two of them enjoyed a languorous kiss before Malfoy took Harry’s place between Hermione’s legs saying gently, “Hello, sweetheart.” He tucked a hand around the back of her neck and kissed her as he had just kissed Harry.

Harry wrapped a hand around Draco’s cock and pumped him twice; whispering in his ear, “Fuck her, Malfoy. Make her come.”

“My pleasure,” Malfoy hissed, and Harry let him go and moved to the side so he could see Malfoy’s cock sliding into Hermione. “Yesss. Merlin, Hermione, we missed you so much.”

Harry watched in fascination at the sight of Malfoy’s prick sliding in and out of Hermione, the appeal of it never diminishing no matter how many times he had seen it before. His own prick began to stir again, despite the mind blowing orgasm he had just enjoyed.

“Draco, harder – _harder_!” Hermione demanded, her head tipping back, the ends of her hair brushing against the table top. Harry reached over with his right hand and impatiently ripped her t-shirt to expose her bra, he then pulled the bra down so that her generous breasts spilled free. He loved watching them bounce as she was getting fucked. _Merlin_ , he was hard again. Well, he was young; his recovery time was supposed to be almost instantaneous!

He gripped his prick in his hand and began to stroke, trying to mirror the relentless pace of Malfoy’s fucking of Hermione. Hermione began to make low keening noises from the back of her throat and Harry knew she was close. He fixed his eyes on Malfoy’s prick as he pumped into her, and his gaze flew to her face in time to see her come, “Draco! Yes, oh-oh-yesss!” Her eyes flew open, “Love you,” she managed, her breath too ragged to allow any further speech.

Draco stopped his movement and turned to look at Harry. Harry nodded and dropping his jeans to his ankles he kicked them away and swapped places with Draco again. Hermione closed her legs and Harry opened his, offering Draco his hole. With a few muttered words for lubrication and stretching, Harry was bent over Hermione, kissing her slowly as Draco pushed his way into him. Hermione reached one hand down and gripped Harry’s cock, pumping him slowly at first, until Draco began to move at the speed at which he’d been moving with Hermione. Before long, Harry’s second orgasm was building, and with a cry he came in long white spurts over Hermione’s breasts.

Harry’s orgasm triggered Draco’s, who exploded with a hoarse shout and fell forward onto Harry. For a few long minutes the three of them remained there, tangled and sated.

“Bloody hell,” Harry finally said. “You should go away more often, Hermione.”

Hermione laughed and kissed Harry’s nose before wriggling to indicate she would like to get down. Draco stepped back, an arm around Harry’s waist pulling him back with him.

“If it’s all the same to you two, I’d rather not,” she said, adjusting her bra and tugging fruitlessly at her ruined t-shirt. “I missed you both too much, and all that thinking of the two of you _alone_ here without me made me more frustrated than ever.”

Harry’s mind flashed back to some of the things he and Malfoy had gotten up to in Hermione’s absence and said, “Would you like the pensieve show?”

Hermione pretended to consider before saying, “I’m banking on it, but right now I need some rest, preferably with the two of you in tow.” She placed a hand over Draco’s and Harry put his one top of that, and they Disapparated to the bedroom.

They collapsed onto their bed, the two men curling around Hermione, none of them ready to sleep yet, just content to be together.

“You bastard, Potter, starting without me,” Draco chided after a few minutes. “It’s a good thing I know about your little kink, or a man might feel excluded.”

“Draco, don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it,” Hermione said when she caught her breath. “It reminds us of how we all got together.”

Harry wriggled in closer and threaded his fingers between Draco’s over the top if Hermione. How could he ever have imagined that he hated Draco Malfoy? When Malfoy had discovered him and Hermione together in their ‘eighth year’ his reaction had not been what they would have expected. Neither had theirs.

It had taken a while to work it out, but once they had, they had never looked back.

They belonged together. Three was their magic number.


End file.
